it's a small world
by XXbaybayXX
Summary: 3 guys .guy #1 Alex bella met him at the club she works at .guy #2 Jay 1 of emmetts bestfriends bells hasn't met him yet.guy #3 Jasper bella met him at the park were their daughters became bff's.. what if they are the same guy  not possible right.. right?


waching my lil girl play on /at the play ground seeing her so happy to just be a kid those are the moment i love most about being a mother the time that she is smile because it makes me happy , i watch as my lil angel payton riley swan, she is 7 years old long brown curly hair, dark brown eyes and the cutes dimpled smile basically she is a mini me except i dont i don't have dimples,as my lil angel walks over to the sand box where thier is an adorable little girl with long blonde hair and i think i ice blue eyes playing she looks be about 7 as well i watch as peyton talks to the girl they start to giggle and play as if they had know each other for years i love how kids can do that .

i look down at my watch i see that it is 3:00pm i have to get peyton home so i can go to work

"payton ,baby girl ,we got a go or mamas gonna be late for work " i said as i walked closer

"but mama i am playing with my bestfriend " she said still playiing in the sand

"oh is that so angel and who is this bestfriend of yours?" i asked

"duh mama it's hayden "

"oh is that so baby girl and who might this hayden be "

"me " said the lil blonde haired girl that peyton had been playing with

" oh well it is very nice to meet you hayden my name is bella " i said holding my hand out for her to shake

"it nice to meet you 2 miss bella " she said shaking my hand

"okay well peyton we gotta go or i will be late for work " i said starting to gett up

"but mama you have to meet hayden dad so she can come over our place this weekend"

she said grabbing my hand

"sweety i don't think you should be inviting people over with out telling me first "

" i am sorry mama"

"it's okay now i think we should really go"i said

"daddy " yelled hayden as she ran over to this extremly hot guy

"hey baby girl" said the cutie

"daddy ,daddy.. come over and meet my best friend payton and miss bella"said hayden as they walked back over

" oh you must be payton " said hayden father holding his hand out to payton

"yes sir " she said shaking his hand

"well hello miss payton i am jasper haydens father"he said and then he looked at me with that smirk that made your panties drop and your knees weak

" hello you must be paytons sister " he said holding out his hand for me to shake

"that was a bad line and no i am paytons mum .. hi im bella" i said shaking his hand

"it wasn't that bad of line no was it " he said smirkinh again

" how do you figure" i asked

"cause it got you to talk to me didn't it "he said

" okay i guess you right um well i am userly not this forward but .. um the girl would like to have a play date this week end but i was wondering if umm... mabey you would like to go out to get some coffe or something before so that i know your not wack job you can know that im not one either"i said

"that would be great how about tomorrow night" he said

"that sound s good and it was really nice to meet you but i gotta get payton to her aunty rose and uncle eddies place but um here is my number call or txt me and we will go from thier it was nice to meet you see you tomorrow it was very nice to meet you to hayden" i said shaking his then hayden hand

"bye hayden i will see you this weekend"said payton as the girls huggged

"come on baby girl mama's got go bye guys'' i said as i took paytons hand

"bye miss bella bye payton " said jasper and hayden

20 mins later i was pulling up and rose and edwards house

"aunty rosie "yelled payton as she jumped out of the car nd ran in to the awaiting arms of her aunty rose

"hello sister dearest where is you husband i realy need to talk to him quikly" i said giving rose a kiss

" he is in the bedroom packing for his 'guys weekend away' the one he is going on with emmett and jay " she said as we all walked in side

" okay thanx " i said as i walked up stairs

"eddie you up here " i said walking into the master bedroom

"yer i am just in the closet at the moment" he said

" are you and your homo sexual feelings going to becoming out of the closet anytime soon or is it just going to be you walking out again" i asked

"haha you are so fucking funny izzy any way what do you want " he asked

" oh i just thought i might tell you i met someone " i said

" oh yer who is it then and is she nice" he said

"jasper and HE is amazing such a gentlemen "i said

"oh well then i am very happy for you so are going to be seeing emmett before you go home" he asked

" no but i will be seeing him at home seeing as he and alice go into another fight so he is crashing at my place" i said

" oh okay well tell him i will be their to pick him up at 7:00 tomorrow morning"

"okay eddie well i need to get home and get ready for the club i am on tonight are you and emmy and  
jay coming in tonight so i can finally meet jay"i asked jay is like my bestfriend emmett's best guy friend other then eddie

" yer should be thier bout 9:30 pm see you then" he yelled as i walked back down the stairs

" buy rose bye payton' i said as i walked out the door

"bye bye mummy love you" said payton

time to go home and get ready i thouhgt i wonder if alexader is going to be at the bar tonight

* * *

okay so what do you thing review and tell me oh and i am looking for a beta for this story

thanx for reading

MISSY 3


End file.
